tmnt_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series)
'' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''is an American CGI animated series developed by the Nickelodeon Animation Studio in the franchise of the same name. A one-hour sneak peek was released on September 28, 2012 while the premiere aired September 29, 2012 on Nickelodeon. Characters Main Characters * Leonardo (Jason Biggs, Seasons 1-2), (Seth Green, Seasons 3-5) * Donatello (Rob Paulsen) * Raphael (Sean Astin) * Michelangelo (Greg Cipes) * Hamato Yoshi/Splinter (Hoon Lee) * April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) * Casey Jones (Josh Peck) * Hamato Miwa/Karai (Kelly Hu) * Foot Clan * Oroku Saki/Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Chris Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar (Clancy Brown) * Xever Montes/Fishface (Christian Lanz) * Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Fly (Phil LaMarr) * Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza) * Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady (Fred Tatasciore) * Anton Zeck/Bebop (J.B. Smoove) * The Kraang (Nolan North) * Kraang Prime (Roseanne Barr, Rachel Butera) Recurring Characters * Purple Dragons * Hun (Eric Bauza) * Fong (Andrew Kishino) * Sid (Andrew Kishino) * Tsoi (James Sie) * Mr. Murakami (Sab Shimono) * Kirby O'Neil (Keith Silverstein) * Metalhead * Mighty Mutanimals * Leatherhead (Peter Lurie) * Spike/Slash (Corey Feldman) * Dr. Tyler Rockwell/Monkey Brains (Frank Weller, Tom Kenny) * Pigeon Pete (A.J. Buckley) * Jason/Mondo Gecko (Robbie Rist) * Ice Cream Kitty (Kevin Eastman) * Chompy Picasso * Shinigami (Gwendoline Yeo) Supporting Characters * Dr. Victor Falco/Rat King (Jeffrey Combs) * Timothy/The Pulverizer/Mutagen Man (Roger Craig Smith) * Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe (Jim Meskimen) * Fungus Humongous (Fred Tatasciore) * Snake/Snakeweed (Danny Jacobs) * Victor/Spider Bytez (Lewis Black) * Mrs. Campbell (Cassandra Peterson) * Newtralizer (Danny Trejo) * Justin * Spy-Ranch * Traag * Parasitica Warp * Biotroid (Nolan North) * Squirrelanoids * Chrome Dome * Irma (Kate Micucci) * Jack Kurtzman (Robert Foster) * Kraathatrogen * 80's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello (1987 TV Series) (Barry Gordon) * Leonardo (1987 TV Series) (Cam Clarke) * Michelangelo (1987 TV Series) (Townsend Coleman) * Raphael (1987 TV Series) (Rob Paulsen) * 80's Krang (Pat Fraley) * Sir Malachi (Paul Reubens) * Antonio/Pizza Face (John DiMaggio) * Grantior * Roctopus * Long-Tongue Worms * Living Atoms * Knight/Kraang Subprime (Gilbert Gottfried) * Ho Chan (James Hong) * Creep * Bigfoot (Diedrich Bader) * The Finger (Jesse Ventura) * Mrs. O'Neil Clone (Renae Jacobs) * Punk Frogs * Attila the Frog (Maurice LaMarche) * Genghis Frog (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Napoleon Boanfrog (Jon Heder) * Rasputin the Mad Frog (Maurice LaMarche) * Frog Soldiers (Rob Paulsen, Josh Peck, Kevin Michael Richardson) * Dream Beavers * Dire Beaver (Robert Englund) * Dark Beaver (John Kassir) * Dread Beaver (Robert Englund) * Dave Beaver (John Kassir) * Speed Demon (Steve Blum) * Dr. Cluckingsworth * Chimera * Don Vizioso (Brian Bloom) * Fulci Twins (Eric Bauza) * Muckman and Joe Eyeball (Grant Moninger) * Renet (Ashley Johnson) * Savanti Romero (Graham McTavish) * Lord Simultaneous (Jim Piddock) * Tang Shen (Minae Noji) * Hamato Yuta (Hoon Lee) * Son of Snakeweed * Fugitoid (David Tennant) * Triceratons * Zanmoran (Michael Ironside) * Mozar (Michael Dorn) * Zog (Lance Henrikson) * Lord Vringath Dregg (Peter Stormare) * Armaggon (Ron Perlman) * Sal Commander (Keith David) * Mona Lisa (Zelda Williams) * Wyrm (Dwight Schultz) * Vrax Belebome (Charlie Murphy) * Neutrinos * Utrom High Council * Queen (Cassandra Peterson) * Bishop (Nolan North) * Pawn (Nolan North) * Rook (Kate Micucci) * Hiidrala (Lucy Lawless) * Cthugga * Tokka * Antrax * Scumbag (Ted Biaselli) * The Hammer (Eric Bauza) * Wingnut (Daran Norris) * Screwloose (Jeff Bennett) * Monoculus * Skullface McGillin (Fred Tatasciore) * Alopex (Minae Noji) * Kavaxas (Mark Hamill) * Tatsu (Michael Hagiwara) * Miyamoto Usagi (John Boyega, Yuki Matsuzaki) * Jei (Keone Young) * Akemi (Brittany Ishibashi) * Sumo Kuma (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) * Kintaro (Evan Kishiyama) * Tanuki * Joroguma (Brittany Ishibashi) Confirmed Characters Yet To Appear * Esmeralda (Dana Delorenzo) * Dracula (Chris Sarandon) * Verminator Rex (Nyambai Nyambai) * 80's Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Igor (?) * Victor Frankenstein (?) * Frankenstein's Monster (Grant Moninger)